Tamed
by claudeath17
Summary: After an afternoon with friends, Saber found herself in an unfamiliar mansion own by none other than the son of the most influential family in their country. Gilgamesh, tired of watching her loitering around with "peasants" had finally made his move. What will become of her?


Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Zero / Fate Stay night or any other manga/anime.

Fate Zero and Fate Stay Night is really interesting. I'm glad I could write about them. Please enjoy reading this new story and review.

* * *

**Tamed**

"Saber! SABER!"

She stirred from her sleep, disturbed by the frantic calling of her name. However, she still has no intention of getting up or even waking up. Where she lay was so soft and comfortable that it was as if she was sleeping on a cloud. _Sleep, come back to me_, but instead, it was the dream that relentlessly returned until she realized that it wasn't a dream but a memory.

"SABER!"

She jolted upright and felt dizzy but she remained seated on the soft bed. She noticed that she was no longer wearing her uniform but an off-shoulder white cotton dress and she wondered who had changed her and for what reason. Glancing around, she found herself in a large, well-furnished room where she hasn't been before. It was already dusk, judging from the faint light that came from the glass windows. Slowly she recalled what happened before she found herself in this unfamiliar place.

…

After classes, she went to meet with her friends in the university's cafeteria as she usually does every afternoon. When she arrived there, Rin and Shiro were already sitting in their usual table, chatting. Rin invited her to come with them to the mall. Since Saber had nothing better to do, she agreed and they waited until Sakura, Illya, and Iki arrived before they all left. They were having fun shopping and they stopped to have snack in a café since Illya was complaining about not being able to eat in the cafeteria because Rin was in a hurry. After enjoying a cup of tea and a slice of cake, they decided to go home. She, Rin and Shiro were making their way home when a black sedan stopped in front of them and four men in black suits got off. Two grabbed Saber as she tried to fight and dragged her into the car while the other two restrained Shiro and Rin who were trying to save her. Shiro was screaming her name. One of the men covered her mouth with a handkerchief and she lost consciousness.

…

Now, troubled by her current situation and worried about her friends, Saber got down the large white bed, telling herself that panicking is the worst thing she can do. First, she must find a way out of this place and the only way was through that large door which she hoped was unlocked. But before she can turn the knob, the door opened and Saber found herself face-to-face with a handsome man with blonde hair and blood-red eyes. A smirk formed on his lips when he caught her green eyes and swiftly he closed the door and locked it before Saber can storm out.

She knew who he is. His name is Gilgamesh, only son of the most influential family in the country. For many, Gilgamesh was a king, the epitome of intellect, elegance and magnificence. A lot of women would be willing to throw themselves at his feet. But for her, he was just an arrogant, self-centered man who believes that everything belongs to him. He attends the same university as her, though he is ahead by a year or two. However, it was not in school that she had met him but in a party of one of her father's business associates. They paid no mind to each other then, just a formal greeting as courtesy. It was to her great surprise and chagrin when he claimed her as his wife-to-be when next they met.

"Are you that in love with me that you can't even say anything but stare?" he asked and Saber chastened herself for thinking too much about unnecessary things.

"You!" She quickly backed-off to distance herself from him. "Why did you bring me here?"

His gaze traveled from her face, down, seemingly appraising her and Saber can't help but flush. Then, his red eyes met her green ones. "Because you're wasting time on those peasants instead of spending it with me. You are only supposed to devote your time to me," he confidently replied.

Saber was almost dumb-founded by his arrogance. Neither could she understand his obsession for her nor can she comprehend his reasons. "You truly are demented. I'm not marrying you so when are you going to stop?"

Gilgamesh laughed. "There's no rush, Saber. Haven't I told you that no matter how many times you give me a wrong answer, I'll still forgive you? You're going to say yes, eventually."

"No," she yelled, annoyed by the fact that he never listens. And he enjoys doing whatever he likes without inhibitions, like now. "Why can't you just accept it and forget about all this?"

He stared at her, his eyes that of a predator watching his prey. Saber tensed. When he took a step towards her, she couldn't help but step back. "I've decided that you will be my bride. No one, other than myself, is worthy of you, your brilliance and your beauty," he told her.

Did she just get a compliment from the most conceited person she had ever known? Despite the haughty remark, his statement had undoubtedly revealed his regard of her. But Saber chose not to dwell on it lest she get distracted. So she replied, "What? Aren't you just a selfish brat?"

His movement was swift when he approached her and she tried to move away but instead fell on the bed that was behind her. Gilgamesh pinned her down before she can recover and get up. He grabbed her wrist and held them down. She tried to struggle and free herself but his strength was greater than hers and she found herself face to face with the golden king. Saber blushed as she realized how close she was to him. He was, indeed, a very attractive man, especially up-close and she mentally reprimanded herself for seeing him in that light.

"I get everything I want, Saber. The world can't help but yield to me, and so would you." He declared with a smirk and for one brief second Saber believed him. But she fought against the thought and gathered her resolve, to not surrender to him.

"Never!" she said with as much determination as she can gather, despite the uncomfortable feeling that stirred deep inside her. Once again, she tried to free herself but to no avail.

His amusement at her futile efforts was plain as he laughed. "You're interesting. You try to fight though you know it is useless. Still, you're resistance makes you even more desirable. It's more fun this way. I'll enjoy taming a lioness like you."

She glared at him, knowing that using force would have no results.

"That fierce look makes you appear dangerously lovely," he informed her. Then he leaned and whispered to her ear, "And that white dress definitely suits you."

She was so flustered by his remarks that she couldn't help but struggle in defiance. He chuckled and it infuriated her. Not much because he was playing with her emotions but more on the fact that she felt outrageously delighted by his shallow praises. How she wished she could overpower him. She felt him shift ever so slightly and she froze when his lips grazed her neck.

"What are you doing?!" she fought back once again, but breaking free was impossible. His kisses had trailed down to her collarbone and somehow weakened her. Her heart was beating faster.

"Taming you," was his answer and his lips skimmed along her jaw making her tremble. Her breath quickened and she tried to calm down.

He moved back a few inches and gazed into her eyes, his lips hovering just above hers. Then, he smiled. "Why don't we make a bet, my queen? It's about whether you will succumb to me before this day end, or not," he said seductively.

She can feel his breath and it is somehow intoxicating her. Impulsively, she replied, "What if I win?"

Gilgamesh chuckled. "If you win, I shall let you leave my mansion. But if I win, you're going to be mine."

His red eyes seem to hypnotize her and she murmured. "That's not even a fair trade."

"That doesn't matter."

"How will the winner be determined?" she asked breathily.

"That's easy," he told her and kissed her. It was gentle at first and Saber wondered how Gilgamesh, with his assertive methods and selfish means, could have been so. Something inside her began to burn and she was feeling light-headed.

Suddenly, the lion inside him that she had seen in his eyes and that he carefully restrained had been unleashed and the kiss turned hungry and possessive. Gilgamesh had been holding himself back, he was unsure for how long. But now, as she lay beneath him, looking helpless and vulnerable, his hard-won restraint was fading away.

Her resolve was crumbling; a wall of stone being washed away by the waves of passion that she had not allowed herself to feel. And before she can stop herself, she felt herself respond to him, giving in to the pleasure that he was giving her.

When he moved away, she was breathless. A lopsided smile appeared on his face as he said, "And that is how I ensure my victory."

Catching her breath, she accused, "But you weren't fighting fair." However, a smile formed on her red lips.

Gilgamesh laughed once again. "My queen, everything's fair in love and war." And with that he laid a soft kiss on her lips.


End file.
